henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soviet Republic of Mewni
After the evil Ninja army taking over Mewni, Dr. Minyak with the aid of the leader of his Russian Mercenaries creates a nation called the Soviet Republic of Mewni in which they rule with a military dictatorship. The Mercenaries force the peasants of Mewni to work as slaves as they get rich with gold. There was a bunch of rebellions against the mercenary and robot guards. Minyak decides to get help from Lord Boxman and his robot warriors. They help oppress the monsters by killing them and attacking them. Minyak then enters the communication room and meets up with the Tengu Tribunal who decide to send their agents to Earth when they realize that the heroes are on Earth. On Earth, In Miami Florida Henry, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Robin, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Marco & Daniel LaRUsso Jr. are at a ninja convention hosted by the LaRusso family and various owners of dojos and ninja groups. Gingka, Benkei, Kyoya, Hikaru, Hyoma, Kenta, Dashan Wang, Alexi Yugana, Rozi Antonescu and other beyblading champions learn Karate from KO, Enid, Radiclies, Mr. Gar (their boss), Carol and KO's dad's side of the family. Batman then bardges in the fun and Rick Rolls everyone to purposely annoy the Avengers. Daniel Jr. meets up his dad Daniel LaRusso Sr., his mom, brother and sister who are a little disapointed for Daniel Jr. risked his life, but are still proud for living up to his father's name. Sensei Wu seeing this is proud and tells Daniel Sr. that Miyagi will be proud of him as Miyagi hugs Daniel Sr. and tells him he used to live the life of Daniel Jr. as a kid himself. Daniel Sr. then gets a little more relaxed about his son's adventures. Henry sees the memorable moment and wishes his parents would accept the fact that now he is a hero and must save the world. Then Captain Man arrives but he is persued by Mercenaries and Boxman's Robot Warriors, Professor Venomus, The Doom Clan,The Foot Clan, Black Warriors, Batman Villains, Teen Titans Villains, Black Warriors, Cobrai Kai students, Purple Dragon gangsters, Anacondrai Cultists, HYDRA troopers and Avengers Villains all led by Toffee as they attack the Ninja Convention. Henry yells at Captain Man as Sensei Wu tells Henry in a strict manner to let it go and get out. Henry interogates Captain Man where he was. Ray (Captain Man) reveals that Mewni has turned into an intergalactic Soviet Union under the regime of Minyak with aid of the Tengu Tribunal. Daniel LaRusso Sr. yells at Captain Man to go to a police station like a regular person in danger. Captain Man yells about the fact that he is a Superhero and grabs Henry, Daniel LaRusso, Marco, Robin, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Donatello to escape the convention as Daniel LaRusso Jr. waves a sad goodbye to his father and family with Miyagi and Kumiko as they wave goodbye back to him as he with his friends vanishes to Mewni.